could this get any worse
by dannyphantomphan21
Summary: Mr. lancer thought it was a good idea to have a field trip to the ghost zone. because we need to learn more about them. but because of two ghosts they end up being trapped in the ghost zone with only danny knowing the way back. will danny leave the ghost zone with his secret intact? (d x s) rated T cause I'm paranoid before pp after tue *on hiatus* sorry :(
1. a field trip!

**i hope you like this. Its my first fanfic. :) and happy pi day! i don't own danny phantom i wish i did but i don't.**

**danny's pov**

You've got to be kidding me, are they crazy?! Mr. Lancer thinks its a good idea if we go to the ghost zone. I mean seriously, how am i going to do this. he says "you need to learn more about them, since they are around us so much". but i already know more about ghosts than my parents combined.

i'm worried that if a ghost attacks i wouldnt be able to go ghost! what if i can't protect them? what if-

"dude why are you stressing out it will be fine." tucker said

breaking me out of deep thought.

"we are going to the ghost zone how could i not be stressing out?" i replied

"give me three reasons why you should be stressing out"

"reason one a ghost could attack, reason two a ghost could reveal my secret, reason three if we get lost i would have to lead them out and then they would begin to question how i know so much-" i started but tucker cut me off .

"you need to calm down! it is very unlikely that would happen " tucker said.

" well…. it cou-." sam started

"sam you're not helping!"

"thanks for trying sam" i said sarcastically.

"…."

"well we have five days to convince them that this is a bad idea!" sam said cheering me up a little

i was suddenly felling better. whats the worst that could happen?….. why do i have the feeling i just jinxed it?

_ five days later_

still danny's pov

we couldn't convince my parents and mr. lancer that this was a bad idea….

IM SCREWED!

tucker came in my room to see if i had everything.

"ok , fenton phones"

"check"

~ long list of items later~

"i thinks thats everything" he said

i made sure that was everything and it was! so I'M READY…..NOT!

we walked downstairs and see all of the class here. sam walked over to us and asked us

"what took you so long?"

"we needed to make sure we had everything we needed."

She nodded, we walked over to where everyone else was. My mom said

" lets go ahead and go".

We all went downstairs to see that the have upgraded the spector speeder. It was now bigger and had more weapons.

"this is the spector speeder bus it is big enough for all of us to fit in and has more weapons."my dad said

dash raised his hand.

" yes mr. baxter"

"what if a ghost comes near us?"

He thought about this then said "well if a ghost was to come within a six feet diameter then the weapons would start shooting at the ghost till it destroys that ECTO-SCUM!"

I gulped this was going to be harder than i thought it was going to be.

I managed to get inside the s.s.b. without it trying to shoot me, and sat down by sam and tucker. after everyone got on the bus we went into the portal. A.k.a. my doom….

sam's p.o.v.

I'm a little worried about danny. he is looking so worried, nothing bad is gonna happen even if something did happen we are prepared. I looked at danny he looked at me worriedly and gestured for me to look out the window and saw skulker. i freaked out a little but tried to stay calm for danny's sake. But since he was looking right at us, it was a little hard to stay calm. he then started coming towards us. the closer he got the more nervous i became. Wait why am i nervous the weapons on the s.s.b. will shoot at him before he can come near us. i looked over to tucker that was on my left and saw out the window, it was technus (**master of long winded introductions**).

"i think technus has done something to the ssb."

"why do you think that " danny asked me.

i pointed to the window and he saw that technus was smiling evilly. and saw that skulker was coming towards us. i looked back to skulker and saw that he was gone. i felt a little more nervous. i hope he doesn't do anything TOO crazy.

**( THIS IS SKULKER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT NOTHING ABOUT HIM IS NOT CRAZY! he is a little green blob in a mechanical suit)**

no ones pov

When skulker disappeared the trio panicked. Suddenly an invisible hand grabbed danny's throat. Sam and Tucker didn't notice for a minute till they saw Danny try to pry something off his throat…..

**Cliffhanger sorry about that but there will be more in the next chapter… or will there? XD Mwhahaha! Sorry but I'm a little weird! But that is what you are gonna have to deal with - i know gonna aint a word but neither is aint so… just deal with it- **

**I decided since i haven't updated in FOREVER! The LEAST i could do was edit it so its better. The details about what happen will be different but I know it will be for the better! See y'all next chapter!**

_~ dannyphantomphan21_


	2. you've been in the ghost zone before!

**i don't own danny phantom**

**danny: you wish you did**

**me: *sighs* its true but i don't, i hope you like this chapter**

no ones p.o.v.

suddenly an invisible hand grabs danny's throat. sam and tucker didn't notice till they saw him try to pry something off his throat.

"danny whats wrong?" sam asks

danny mouths the name 'skulker'. and he is turned intangible and is taken out of the s.s.b. "DANNY" tucker and sam yell. everyone turned to them. and they pointed to danny. they looked and saw him being held by his throat by skulker.

everyone freaked out, **(i mean who wouldn't when they see one of their classmates being chocked by a ghost ).**

maddie immediately went for the button that fires the weapons but it didn't work. she went for the next best option and got a fenton bazooka. sam and tucker stopped her. " it won't hurt him just the ghost" sam and tucker just looked at each other.

danny figured if he kicked skulker in the stomach then he would probably let go of him and he'll be able to suck him into a thermos. so he did just that and kicked skulker in the stomach. he actually let go of him, and he fell to the ground. he looked over to skulker, he managed to get up quickly. danny punched him in the face, and skulker fell to the ground. "danny" tucker shouted and threw a thermos to him. danny quickly jumped up and caught it gracefully. danny took the lid off of it and pressed the button and sucked skulker into the thermos. he was glad when that was over. he got back on the bus and they continued to fly as if nothing turned back to his class.

" how in the world did you do the fenton?" dash asked. danny looked over to the his friends for help. "danny can do stuff if it depends on it" tucker said. fortunately for them he didn't ask any more questions. unfortunately that didn't stop maddie from asking questions. "why did that ghost attack you?" "uhhhhhh i don't know" he said his mom was still not convinced but let it go. suddenly the s.s.b. started to fall towards the ground. "guys i think that technus did something to make the spector speeder bus crash" danny went up to the front to see if he could do anything to keep from crashing. there was nothing he could do everything was wrecked so there was no was of saving the s.s.b. from crashing. so this was not going to end well. and….. **crash!**

**danny's p.o.v.**

what happened? i looked around and saw what was left of the s.s.b. it was ruined. i looked and saw the class, mr. lancer and mom and dad. luckily everyone was okay and was accounted for. but then most of- scratch that all of the class was panicking. the adults tried to calm everyone down. key word _tried. _sam and tucker came over to me and said "you need to get us out of here" "what am i gonna do?" "you can lead us out of here" "WHAT" everyone looked at us. i just smiled sheepishly and looked down. "well how am i gonna explain that i know how to get out of here" "just ay you were in here a couple of times so you know how to get us out of here" "i guess that could work" i just shrugged and walked over to where everyone else was. "i know how to get back to the portal" i muttered. " what was that danny?" "i-" my mom cut me off. "its probably not important we need to fenton portal"

"but i kno-"

"not now danny"

"but-"

"I'm kinda busy right now"

i kinda snapped and yelled "i know how to get back to the fenton portal!" they all looked at me and yelled "WHAT!"

_** i was tempted to end it here. but i didn't, you are welcome on to the story**

tucker's p.o.v.

danny flinched when everyone yelled at him. "how do you know the way back you have never been in here before" mr. fenton asked. "well mr. fenton he has been in here before" i said. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU COME IN HERE" his mom yelled everyone flinched at that.

" well mom, i have been in here one time because when you were mad at dad. i was cleaning the lab so you wouldn't be as mad at dad. when i was cleaning i knocked your present into the fenton portal and i knew you would be even more mad. so i went into the ghost one to get it that is how i knew how to go back to the fenton portal"

i looked at him with a look that said 'really dude that is the best you could come up with'. "so we need to head this way to get back home" he said pointing the way back home. "why should we listen to you fenturd ?" "because I'm the only one that knows the way back" danny said to dash. he didn't say anything else, so we started to walk to the front to lead them. i hope none of the other ghosts try to attack us. but that is very unlikely. wait did i just jinx it?

danny's p.o.v.

we have been walking for 1 hour and paulina is already complaining. she is driving me crazy! "danny can we take a break my feet are killing me" she whined. "well if you didn't wear high heels on a field trip then you wouldn't have this problem now would we?" i said, "but still we have been walking for hours" "it has only been one hour paulina" "well it feels like we have yours" I've had enough of this! "paulina would you quit your whining you're driving me CRAZY!" i yelled. i walked a little faster so i wouldn't have to listen to her anymore. "dang danny, i didn't know you had it in you." tucker said to me, "well she was driving me crazy, so i just kinda snapped" "kinda, you didn't just kinda snap, you totally snapped danny" sam told me. "yeah ok, maybe i should apologize" i said as i walked over to paulina. "paulina I'm sorry i yelled at you, I'm just kinda stressed out so I'm sorry" "you should be sorry, you are nothing but a-" i walked off before i snapped again at her. " guys I'm a little worried" "why danny?" tucker asked me. "well we are going to go by my castle. what if they want to go in the castle what if-" "quit worrying danny it will all turn out for the best, if something was to happen clockwork would tell us" sam told me. she always makes me feel better. and we continued to walk.

mr. lancers pov

i don't understand this. danny, sam, and tucker seem more comfortable in a world full of ghosts than they do in a place thats supposed to make them feel safe. its so weird, but they have been weird for a while, especially danny. dany seemed like such a promising student at the beginning of the year. but ever since a few months ago he has been strange. his grades have dropped suddenly, and he skips class or shows up late. most of the time he is covered head to toe in bruises. i knew that he was being bullied but i didn't know it was this bad. but since he didn't say anything about it i couldn't do anything. and the worse part is that when he shows up late i have to give him detention. contrary to popular belief i don't like to give detentions. when i do his friends give him a sympathetic look. what am i missing?

no ones p.o.v.

they continued walking till danny's ghost sense went off. he searched for the ghost but couldn't find it till "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST FEEL MY CARDBOARD WRATH" everyone but the trio jumped. before maddie and jack could pull out their weapons danny stopped them. "guys this is just the box ghost, he is not a threat so calm down." "how are you doing boxy?" "well we are doing great, but i don't know what we are going to name her?" "how about box lunch" danny suggested. "i think that is a good idea, BEWARE!" he said before he left. as soon as he left "how did you know who that ghost was and who was he talking about that he is going to name box lunch?" his mom asked, "well the first time i came here i met him and he is talking about his daughter." danny responded, "how can he have a child?" "well ghosts can have children simple as that". she looked as she wanted to ask more questions but she didn't.

a few hours and a lot of complaining from paulina later…

"guys i think we should stop for the night" danny said.

"its night time?" dash asked

"yes dash, it doesn't get dark here" danny answered

"oh" dash muttered

so everyone laid down and went to sleep almost immediately. but one stayed awake and that one was danny. he wouldn't sleep for the fear of being attacked by a ghost even if he was king of the ghosts. especially if nocturne decided to show up. but after an hour his eyelids seemed heavy and eventually fell asleep. unknown to him that things will only get worse.

**i hope you liked this chapter. there is more to come in the future. please review, and don't expect me to update this fast. i managed to get this done so fast since its spring break for me and i worked on it :)**


	3. a meeting!

**hi readers, i hope you like this new chapter, cause it took me a long time to do this. i wrote it one way but didn't like so i had to rewrite the whole thing. but luckily i didn't get too far. so yeah….. i don't own danny phantom…sadly**

_**how is it that i have ghost powers yet you're the weird kid?**_

_**\- **__danny phantom_

_danny's p.o.v_

i woke up to see everyone was still asleep. i looked at my watch that i had and saw it was 6:45 am. so i decided to wake everyone up. yeah easier said than done. it took me ten minutes just to get tucker up! i went over to sam and gently shook her.

"sam you need to wake up" i whispered in her ear.

"five more minutes grandma" she said tiredly

"uhh.. I'm not that old!" i exclaimed.

"huh? oh sorry danny i forgot where we were" she said sheepishly.

"its ok, we need to wake everyone else up" i told her

so we got everyone up -barely- and started walking for about ten minutes when my ghost sense went off. i looked around for the ghost but didn't see a ghost till a green blur tackled me to the ground and started to lick me. i guess my parents thought it was attacking me cause i heard sam and tucker defending the ghost. it took me a minute to figure out it was cujo.

"hey boy, how are you doing" i asked him after he stopped licking me. i managed to get him off me and surveyed the damage. I'm covered in ghost dog slobber. just great, just great!

"uh guys this is cujo, cujo these are my friends, parents, teacher, and class mates… that i don't like very much" i told them. though i muttered that last part. They all said hi to cujo. i mean who wouldn't he's so adorable!

" what are you doing here cujo?" i asked him. he nodded towards the way he came and then my ghost sense went off.**(can any one guess who it is?)….** i looked towards the way he came and saw johnny 13 coming towards me. 'what is he doing here?' i thought.

"what are you doing here johnny?" i asked him.

"we need to talk .. in private" he said.

"ok?"

we walked away from everyone else to talk. i wonder what he wants to talk to me about.

"what do you want to talk about"

"you need to go to your castle for a meeting"

"wha- what meeting"

"its about vlad he is up to something"

"when is it?"

"tomorrow"

"what!?"

"yeah, but he is always up to something. i got to go"

"bye johnny" i said.

i went back over to the group when i saw valerie trying to attack cujo. i had my back turned for less than two minutes and valerie is already trying to kill cujo. i sighed, why does she think he ruined her life?

"valerie quit trying to kill cujo….. well kill him again" i told her… but she didn't listen

"that dog ruined my life!"

"how did it ruin your life"

"well-" i cut her off saying

"haven't you and your dad gotten closer" i asksd

"well yeah"

"haven't you gotten real friends"

"yeah"

"so how did he ruin your life?" i asked

"he- i- " she stuttered.

"bye cujo" i said as he left.

what am i gonna do i have to go to the meeting I'm the king. but what about them? how will i explain that i have to go to a meeting. its not like i can go up to them and say 'hey guys i have to go to a meeting at my castle so i can discuss my arch enemy that is a fruit loop that wants to marry my mom, kill my dad, and make me his son/ apprentice with other ghosts' yeah i can't say that to them. WHAT AM I GONNA DO?

"danny what was that about?" sam asked breaking me out of my deep thought.

"johnny came to tell me that there is a meeting at my castle" i told her

"when is it?"

"tomorrow"

"what!"

"yeah"

"what are we gonna do?"

"i don't know i was hoping you had a plan"

"why would you think i have a plan?"

"you always have a plan"

"that doesn't mean i have a plan every time"

"it kinda does"

"i- ahhhhh"

yeah she is mad at me a little bit. but that is not gonna help us. i could always tell them that i know where a portal back home and its closer than the fenton portal. it wouldn't be a lie. ever since i became king i had built a portal just in case. glad i did, so we can go there and i can get these annoyances home and i can attend the meeting. kills two birds with one stone. so i have a plan for once!

"sam, tucker, i have a plan"

"thats great what is it?" tucker asked

"well i tell them i know a portal that is closer and we can go there and i can secretly go to the meeting at my castle"

"well its pretty good for a plan" sam said

i went and told everyone about the portal. but didn't tell them about the meeting. so we started walking again. we weren't walking for more than ten minutes when i heard :

"im hungry"

i looked to see it was mr. lancer! kidding it was dash. not a surprise.

"we can eat when we get there" i said

"but i haven't eaten since yesterday morning"

"well too bad, you should have packed snacks and we wouldn't be in this situation." i told him

he didn't say anything so i guess he didn't have a reply. so we continued walking for an hour when my ghost sense went off. i looked around and saw dora. DORA!

"hey dora" i said

" hello sir pha- uh fenton " i winced when i heard her almost slip-up

"what are you doing around here?" i asked her

"well i decided to look at some of the other parts of the ghost zone. glad i did, why are you here sir fenton?"

"well some one thought it was a good idea to take a field trip into the ghost zone."i said as i glanced at mr. lancer "so we came but because of technus and skulker we crashed and have been making our way to another portal" i told her

"wow that is terrible. would you like to come to the castle and rest before you go to the portal. maybe i could even take you there i was going there anyway" she said not mentioning the meeting since she saw the others were listing knowing that if she said something they would get suspicious

"that's not nece-"

"huh that would be great!" i heard mom say

"well its not that far so follow me" dora said

_sam's p.o.v._

I'm glad that i don't walk that far because my feet are tired. but i don't complain about it like some people -paulina-.

"who is that?" i heard someone ask

"i heard him call her dora" i heard valerie reply

"but you must call her princess dorathea" i told them

"why does fenturd get to call her dora" i heard dash ask

"because you have earned the right to call her that" i told them

"and he has?"

"yes he has since he saved her kingdom from evil older brother" i told them as i shuddered i still hate thinking that i was so close to marrying that jerk.

"when did he she her kingdom" i heard mrs. fenton ask

"uhhh…." i walked faster since i didn't know how to answer that. i shouldn't have even mentioned del too late now.

"how much longer till we get to the castle" i asked

"oh, about twenty minutes" she said

"I'm glad i can't walk much longer" i said glad we were almost there

**sorry it took so long but it was worth the wait right? right?! i hope you liked it. i will try to get the next chapter done quicker. and i know this is totally off topic but.. have you watched invader zim? it is really good, especially gir he is so adorable. ok, i will try to get the next chapter done by the end of this week. :)**_** have a good day!**_

_dannyphantomphan_


	4. Chapter 4

**hi readers, i hope you like this chapter. if the last chapter was a little weird I'm sorry. i was in a rush to finish the chapter and didn't take the time to look it over so sorry. and would like to say thanks for the great reviews. i don't own danny phantom…. *sighs* i wish.**

_danny's p.o.v._

it took longer than dora said it would be because she didn't think about the others pace. lets just say they were slow. it took almost twice as long than what she said. we eventually got to her castle and showed where the dining hall was and went to where we ate dinner.

"this food is amazing or I'm really hungry" i saw dash say

"it may be both" star stated

"it could be but i don't care i just want to eat" kwan said

after finished eating they showed us where the guest rooms were. since there wasn't enough rooms for all of us the adults decided for us to partner up with someone that was the same gender even the adults. so dash was paired with kwan. star and paulina. valerie and my mom. tucker and that guy that tried to ask valerie to prom that was like four or five years away. **(sorry i cant remember his name if you do, tell me PLEASE ) **And mr. lancer and my dad. so it was left with me and sam.**(another note: i couldn't help it).**

"well its just me and sam" i stated

"i don't think thats a good idea" mom said

"well i don't there is a option"

"well if i may add they are responsible young adults and should be trusted"

i turned to see that it was dora. why did she help us. oh yeah i always forget that sam is my wife. (don't look at me like that), she is my wife in the ghost zone. since clockwork told us that we are going to get married anyway. we decided to get married for her to be the queen and me the king, and because of it being under these circumstances she is just my girlfriend in amity park.

i smiled at her silently thanking her.

"well ok fine. but no funny business" my mom told us

"mom!" i said being embarrassed as i felt heat rising to my cheeks.

i suddenly thought of something funny. :)

"fine no funny business. how about serious business?" i asked

" how serious?"

"dead serious" i told her

"seriously danny" sam asked me noting my awful pun

but tucker just snickered at my pun. everyone looked confused at first but a look of realization came upon their faces. i guess they thought it was some kind of inside joke. though i guess it was…..

**I'm sorry for the really short chapter but every story has to have a really short chapter right? right?! well ill try to update soon, cause I'm busy with school so ill do my best. though i want you to decide who learns his secret first.**

\- maddie

\- jack

\- valerie

\- dash

\- paulina

\- other

**you get to decide and who ever gets the most votes will learn his secret first! **

**\- dannyphantomphan **


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT A CHAPTER

**this is not a chapter, and umm.. i don't know if i will continue this story. I'm just too busy to write .so i might just stop but ill consider continuing it. It has been hard with school and i have writer's block. so that is why i haven't updated in a while. but if you want me to continue then… if i get ten more good reviews from different people (don't try to review more than once). then i will continue it, but if i don't then i won't continue it. Do you get the point? So um… i think that is all i want to say i think. so later…. maybe?**

dannyphantomphan


	6. Chapter 6

**hey readers! Thanks for the support! I will continue this story for you. But this chapter may not be that good. i looked at all of your answers to see who you want to find out first and its either **_**valerie **_**or **_**jack**_**. i know some of you wanted the others to find out but TOO BAD I'M THE AUTHOR! sorry that sounded mean. um… they will find out eventually, maybe, still working out the details, so yeah, don't want to take up to much of your time for those who actually read the author's notes. so, i might not be able to get another chapter up soon because of school . I still don't own Danny Phantom. -_- and if you have any questions about this fanfic or my other fanfic just ask! ;) and this is really just a filler…. sorry! but it will be an awesome filler….. maybe : /**

_danny's pov_

_THE NEXT DAY…._

I woke up to see dora opening the curtains in our room. Our as in Sam and me. the light… IT'S SO BRIGHT!

"five more minutes" i moaned as I covered my face with my pillow.

"you need to wake up, we need to get you to the meeting today" she told me as she pulled the blanket off of us.

After a few minutes of convincing i finally got out of bed. I went into the bathroom. i looked and saw that my hair was messy…. but isn't it always?

I went ahead and tried to brush it with my fingers, but it did nothing to help. So I left the bathroom and went over to Sam and tried to wake her up. After promising her that i would give her another ice rose she finally got up. **(AN: i bet you are wondering about the ice rose. well what i had in mind was that it was a rose made of ice but instead of it being a white bluish color it is a black color since she likes black. it takes him a while to make one that is what it makes it so special)**

We went to the dining room and saw everyone one else was up. As soon as we walked in they looked up. I don't know if it was just me being paranoid or what but they had a weird look on their face as if they were…suspicious. we ignored them and went ahead and sat down next to dora.

"so…" dora say trying to break the ice

key word :** trying**

"so princess dora was telling us all about how fen-toad saved her kingdom, how in the world did you do that?" dash asked

"uhhh she told you what?" i said

"huh…. they were talking about you disrespectfully. and i got upset and, so i might have told them how you saved the kingdom from my older brother" dora responded nervously

"it's ok dora, you were only trying to do the impossible and trying to get these idi- people to respect me. you didn't know" i said to her

"excuse me?"

"what it is true!"

" but seriously how did you do it?"

"that doesn't really matter right now"

"i think it does!"

"i don't care if you think it does, it does NOT MATTER!"

"….."

"what?"

"y-your e-eyes t-they turned green"

"what! the did not, it- it was a trick of the light"

"….ok…."

we continued to eat breakfast without incident. i just hope that it lasts…

danny's p.o.v.

After we ate breakfast we got all of our stuff and headed to the door.

"so how are we gonna get there?" i asked dora

"well i'm planning to fit you all in a big carriage, how many of you are there?"

"well there is me, sam, tucker, dash, paulina, valerie, kwan, star, my 'mom', my 'dad', you, and mr. lancer. so all together it's twelve"

"we should be able fit all of us in the carriage"

"thats good!" i said smiling

~ a few minutes of complaining later~

we managed to get all on the carriage and we started for my castle. i hope no one attacks us or anything…. i just jinxed it! why must everything happen to me?! we were passing one of the few friend's lair when….

"what is that?" paulina asked

"well paulina it is a good friend of mine's lair" i told her

"you're friends with a ghost….. i always knew you were a freak!" she said with disgust

"just because they are ghosts doesn't mean they don't have feelings!" i told her

"ghosts don't have feelings!" my 'mom' said matter-of- factly

"they actually do mom"

"no son, they don't but i don't think you should be friends with a _ghost_"

"mom! you can't tell me who i can be friends with! especially when in the presence of one of my ghost friends!" i told her

she shut up after that thankfully! we almost passed clockwork's lair when someone yelled…

"who's lair is that?"

"that is the master of time's lair" dora answered (**that is what they call him right? my mind is a blank**)

"the who?" dash asked

"the master of time, he controls and watches the time streams. he also watches the most powerful ghost and feared ghost in the ghost realm"

i shuddered at the thought of him. dora looked at me right after she said that, she had a look of worry in her eyes….

"who is the ghost that the "master of time" is watching?" jack asked

"the less you know the better" i told her

he had a questioning look on his face but didn't say any more. we were only 15 minutes away from the small kingdom. i hope this doesn't end like i think it will…. and i think it will end badly!

**dun dunn dunnnn!**

**sorry to leave you waiting and leave it at a cliffhanger. but it was worth the wait, right? right! I'm sorry if it was a bit weird but I've just been real goofy lately so….. sorry. and i just realized earlier that i have a sam and tucker in my life one of my best friends is a vegetarian and one of my other best friends is a meat eater and they used to argue all the time which lifestyle was better while i was the danny of the group, at least my sam hasn't tried to change the menu i don't think it would have ended well if she did….. IRRELEVANT DETAILS! sorry i end up getting totally off topic all the time like right now! if you have any questions about my fanfic then just ask! just ask seriously!**** just ****ask! and i would like to know if you would like me to do another danny phantom fanfic. it could be a regular one or a crossover and tell me what you want it to be about! tell me…. i want to know what my phans want! (get it phans- fans as in danny **_**phan**_**tom) ;D**

_dannyphantomphan :D_


End file.
